


Not Long Enough

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She needed to say goodbye one last time.





	Not Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble. My prompt was Millicent Bulstrode/Ron Weasley & Tragedy. Enjoy this bit of angst.
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Millicent pulled the black robes around herself tighter. She stood near the edge of the cemetery - close enough to hear everything that was going on, but far enough away that she wouldn’t cause a scene.

Her hands trembled, her eyes burning red from crying so much. She could hear Hermione’s voice carrying over the crowd and the sobs of her children.

 _I don’t belong here,_ she thought to herself, wanting to leave but unable to. She did her best to ignore the confused looks that were shot her way, but no one dared say anything… not today.

Hermione finished her speech, and the rest of the ceremony went by in a blur.

Millicent remained quiet, tears silently pouring down her face. The wind whipped her hair about, causing it to stick to her face. She wanted to wipe the tears and her hair from her eyes, but couldn’t bring herself to move.

The crowd began to move, each person moving up to pay their final respects to Ron.

Millicent remained rooted to the spot, unable to move. She wanted to pay her respects, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it - that would mean she’d have to say goodbye to Ron.

There was the sound of a throat clearing. Turning, Millicent saw Harry standing there. She looked at him warily, knowing that Harry didn’t like her very much, and she didn’t blame him… She did ruin Ron’s marriage. Though, in her opinion, his marriage to Hermione was long over before the two of them started seeing each other.

“I know you loved him,” Harry said quietly, his voice raw from crying. “And I know he loved you, too.” He paused, trying to find the right words.

Millicent wanted to shout at him but refrained. She knew that Ron loved her… He was in the process of divorcing Hermione so the two of them could be together officially and without worry.

“I’m sorry, Millicent,” Harry said finally.

“I’m sorry, too,” she said, her voice cracking. She let out a shaky breath. “I just… I needed to come today.”

“I know,” Harry said, looking at her sympathetically. “I understand, even though the others don’t.”

“I’m leaving England,” Millicent said. “I won’t be a problem any longer.”

“I don’t see you as a problem, Millicent,” Harry said, looking at her sympathetically.

“It’s just best that I leave,” Millicent said, moving away from Harry. The crowd has dispersed, and she wanted to say her goodbyes to Ron before they began to cover his grave.

Harry didn’t say anything, he only nodded.

Millicent moved towards Ron’s coffin, knowing that her love was inside. Hermione had moved away from her husband’s grave when she saw Millicent approach - something that she was grateful for.

It took everything in her to not fall to her feet when she reached him. “Ron,” she whispered, the tears pouring down her face once more. “I love you, and I’m glad we had the time together that we did.” Her voice cracked. “I wish we had more time together, but fate had other plans for us.” Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. “We’ll be okay,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “I’ll be okay.”

Feeling as though she were moments away from losing her composure, Millicent looked up and moved away from Ron’s grave. She caught Hermione’s gaze, and to her surprise, the brunette gave her a curt nod. Millicent returned the nod before turning to leave.

She meant what she said to Harry, she was leaving England. She had her sights set on the States, where she could raise her unborn child in peace.


End file.
